Miko's Journey
by TransformersPrime1234444
Summary: Why does Miko not help the Autobots as much as the others? Because she is actually part of the Decepticons. She was sent to spy on the Autobots and their human allies, and blend in. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Transformers

* * *

"Soundwave, retrieve me an organic to start our army on this planet," Megatron commanded. Soundwave transformed and flew away, going to find an organic for his master.

* * *

As Soundwave flew araound the densly populated Japan, he saw a girl that caught his optics. She was throwing rocks at trees and was all alone.

Soundwave extended his tentacles and grabbed her, and she screamed and struggled in an attempt to get out.

* * *

Soundwave eventually returned with a young human.

"What is your name?" Megatron asked, nicer than usual.

"I'm Miko. Who are you?"

"My designation is Megatron. You were brought here to learn the ways of the Decepticons. You will be taught science, math, and fighting. As well as making grenades and other weaponry."

'Hmm, yes or no. Yes, parents have been telling me I was a disgrace for a while now,' Miko thought to herself.

"Cool! I'm in!" Miko yelled happily. Megatron offered his hand and Miko hopped up.

"The one that brought you is Soundwave. The red one is Knockout. The silver one is Starscream. And the purple one with one eye is Shockwave," Megatron explained.

"Ok, tell me again tomorrow cause I'll forget." Megatron chuckled as they walked along to Knockout's med bay.

"Today you're going to learn about our biology. You will be taught by Knockout."

"Okay," Miko said cheerfully.

"Umm," Knockout started, "This chart here is of a Cybertronian. That round thing is a T-Cog. It allows us to transform. The eye things are called optics. Feet are called pedes. Arms are called servos. Heads are called helms. In the chest, is the spark. It is the life of Cybertronians. We run on energon, it is our lifeblood. I think that covers it all, here's the chart, to uh, study."

"Thanks, Doc Knock!" Miko smiled.

"How'd you know I was a medic?" Knockout asked.

"Only a medic would know that much about Cybertronian biology. And, mostly medics would have sparks big enough to lecture another species on their own time. Trust me, I know that," Miko replied.

"Oh. Time for weaponry class."

* * *

"Ok Miko, this is a mace. It is used in short range attacks. As are swords, daggers, and fists. Blasters, grenades, and crossbows are used in long range attacks," Megatron explained.

"Ok, who's gonna show me how to make them?" Miko asked.

"Soundwave." As if on cue, Soundwave walked in with some tools and started demonstrating.

When Miko finally finished making a grenade, she was brought to her own quarters to sleep in.

* * *

Within a couple years, Miko became very skilled in all her classes. That was when Megatron decided to view her science class.

"So, I just put this in that and see what happens?" Miko asked Shockwave. He nodded, and she did that, but a drop of blood fell in and caused an explosion.

"Are you okay?" Megatron and Shockwave asked with concern.

"Yeah, I just need to rest a bit. But, how did that happen?"

"Your DNA must have mixed in, causing a different chemical reaction," Shockwave explained.

"Then I have to try again," Miko decided.

"Miko," Megatron started, "you need to get some rest, how about you come with me?" Miko complied and the two went to Megatron's storage space.

"This is dark energon," Megatron explained, holding up a purple shard, "I think that you should analyze it for me. I also got you a gift." Megatron started rummaging through a giant storage container and pulled out some new clothes for Miko, a necklace with the Decepticon insignia, and a box wrapped up in silver wrapping paper.

"Take them," Megatron commanded. Miko did as she was told and placed all but the box down. She started to unwrap it and saw what was inside, and gasped.

"It's amazing," Miko breathed. I'm the box was the weapon prototype that she designed.

"I'll go analyze the dark energon," Miko said, picking up her things.

"When you're done, give me a call, I have one last surprise," Megatron answered. Miko nodded and scurried away, leaving a smiling Megatron behind.

* * *

"Megatron, the dark energon seems to have similar chemical make up to energon, except all the compounds are negative," Miko said over the comlink.

"Thank you, Miko, I'll be right there to tell you the surprise." In about a minute, Megatron was there to tell her the surprise.

"I need you to go on a long term mission," Megatron told her.

"Yes, sir," Miko said.

"You need to follow the humans, Jack and Raf, in Jasper. I'm afraid this assignment might take over a year."

"I'll do it to the best of my ability, just let me say goodbye to everyone else," Miko said.

"Shockwave left for Cybertron already, but you may say goodbye to everyone else."

* * *

When Miko was prepared to leave through the groundbridge, everyone else joined her, tears in their optics. Even Megatron was sad. Miko was wearing her gifts from Megatron. All of the other Decepticons gad given her gifts as well. Soundwave gave her a bracelet. Starscream had given her a silver box filled with seeker sayings. Knockout gave her a hug and advice. She had became attached to all of the Decepticons. Miko had given all the Decepticons gifts too, but they were wrapped up and waiting in their quarters.

"I'm going to miss your mischief," Knockout sobbed.

"You're gonna get your share Doc," Miko whispered.

"She's grown up a lot since she came here. She went from being a disgraceful 7 year old to a mature 14 year old," Megatron noted.

Miko stepped through after giving one last look at the other Decepticons, and then she was gone. It was time for a new adventure, and a new way of life.

* * *

Okay, I'm going to give an explanation so no one gets confused. So when Megatron came to Earth he wanted to start an organic army, he wanted a test subject in a way and Miko was chosen. After a couple years, Miko is given a mission to live with the humans and spy on the Autobots. The story is basically going to be her journey. It's going to include flashbacks of her time on the Nemesis.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Transformers

* * *

The bell rang, ending school, Miko had survived her first day of school. Soundwave had already hacked her into the network. She had even had class with two of the people she had to follow, everyone else was an Autobot.

Miko sat down on a school bench and started sketching the blue motorcycle she knew was Arcee. But Arcee disappeared and she was unable to follow, time for plan B.

* * *

Five Vehicons surrounded Miko in the middle of an empty field.

"Sorry," she whispered as she shot one if the Vehicons before once again concealing her gun.

That was when Arcee came and destroyed the other Vehicons.

"Come on, kid, let's go." Miko followed Arcee through a groundbridge, where Optimus Prime was talking to Raf and Jack about their previous encounter with some Vehicons.

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Rafael asked.

"We are autonomous robots from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots."

"Autodolts," Miko muttered under her breath. Years of training had prepared her for sabotage, espionage, and being awesome. Now 14, the Decepticons had been her family for seven years. And these Autobots seemed different to her. No lab experiments with Shockwave or pranking with Knockout and Breakdown. No more flying with Starscream or showing off to Megatron. No more of her home, this experience was new to her.

"Cliffjumper's signal is back online. There must be a glitch in the systems," Ratchet said angrily.

"If there's even a small chance Cliff is still alive..." Arcee started.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out," Optimus commanded.

"Cool! What can we do to help?" Miko asked, trying to fool the other Autobots.

"Stay here," Optimus ordered. Miko sighed, she'd been told about Ratchet before.

_"Beware of the Autobot medic," Knockout stated, "He's a worthless, idiotic crankshaft."_

_"Will do Doc," Miko replied._

"So, how does that thingy work?" Miko asked.

"Its similar to space bridge technology."

"Which is?"

"It allows for an object to be transported over extremely long distances."

"So I could go and visit my family in Japan?"

"By all means, test it out," Ratchet threatened. There was an awkward silence until the others came back through the groundbridge.

The first to come through was Arcee, who looked sick.

"Bumblebee, take Jack, Miko, and Rafael home," Optimus ordered.

"Actually, I kinda was kicked out of my home, can I crash here for the night?" Miko asked. Optimus sighed and nodded, while Miko mentally started to take notes.

'Bulkhead. Big and clumsy, just as Breakdown said he was. I wonder who exactly Breakdown is, I only received transmissions from space. Arcee, small and protective. Also sensitive. Unwilling to protect Jack, everything Starscream said she was. Bumblebee, only other Cybertronians, besides Raf and myself can understand him. Optimus Prime seems even more horrible than I imagined, he doesn't seem to like destruction.' Miko settled down on the floor of the med bay, slipping into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one. This is going to kind of follow the show, but not completely with the dialogue. Chapter 1 is being rewritten. I also apologize for the shortness. Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Transformers.

* * *

"C'mon, Bulkhead, let's go!" Miko cheered from Bulkhead's interior.

"Miko, I'm supposed to be protecting you," Bulkhead replied.

"I'm in tons of heavy metal, I'll be fine," Miko said. Bulkhead sighed and started driving.

"Whoooeeee!" Miko yelled.

* * *

"Optimus, I'm detecting a weird energy reading," Ratchet announced.

"Ratchet, come with me. Arcee, you're in charge," Optimus decided.

"What?" Arcee asked in disbelief, "He hasn't been out in the field in years!"

"My pistons might be a little rusty, but my hearing is still as sharp as ever!" Ratchet yelled. The two Autobots left, leaving an angry Arcee, confused children, and Bulkhead and Bumblebee. As soon as Arcee knew Optimus wasn't coming back, Arcee told Bee to go with her on patrol.

'How in the world is this femme the second in command? She can't even follow simple commands,' Miko thought to herself, 'Whatever. I might as well rock out on the guitar!'

"So, umm, what do you want to do?" Bulkhead asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"Let's make a band! I'll play the guitar. What can you do, Raf?"

"I can play the keyboard."

"What about you, Jack?"

"I sometimes mess around on the harmonica..." Jack started.

"Do I look country to you? Just put on some fake blood and jump out screaming," Miko decided. Jack frowned while Miko set up her guitar.

"This is a ballad, my fist, your face," Miko said, slamming her fingers against the strings of her guitar, letting the sound ring throughout the base.

"Uh guys, get behind me. Fowler's coming," Bulkhead announced.

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you?" Jack mumbled.

"Fowler is our government liaison. Now, hide."

"Prime!" a government agent yelled.

"He's not here," Bulkhead replied.

"Since when did you guys become electric?" Fowler asked, spotting the cord to Miko's guitar.

"Um, hello," Raf said quietly.

"When did you start running a daycare?" Fowler asked rudely.

"We're, uh, interns," Jack started.

"Getting extra credit for school," Raf pitched in.

"In, auto mechanics," Miko lied.

"Just wait until the boys back at the Pentagon hear about this," Fowler rambled. The agent stomped over to the phone, only for it to be broken by Bulkhead.

"You can't use this, it's, out of order," Bulkhead said. Fowler just growled and walked to the exit.

"This isn't the end of this!" Fowler yelled, going back to his helicopter.

'What crawled up his tailpipe and died?' Miko asked herself.

"So..." Jack started. He only got met with a glare from Miko. Jack gave a nervous chuckle before Fowler's voice came through the intercom system.

:. Con... chasing me, help! Help!.: Fowler yelled. The line got cut short, and Fowler's signal was gone.

"We gotta find him," Jack decided. Raf plugged in his computer and started working to find Fowler's last coordinates.

"How do you plan on finding him?" Miko asked.

"Government agents have tracking chips. If I can hack into the network, I'll be able to find him. Uh, got it!"

"Guys, call Arcee and Bumblebee, I'm going after Fowler," Bulkhead ordered. Rafael opened a groundbridge, and Miko ran after, leaving a frowning Jack and Raf who ran after.

* * *

At the battlefield, Miko hid behind a rock, watching Bulkhead smash up Vehicons. That was when Bulkhead saw her taking pictures.

"Miko, look away," Bulkhead ordered as he ripped out the inner wiring of one of the Vehicons. But Miko still looked, captivated by the sparks.

Bulkhead sighed and grabbed the girl, and the two hid behind a rock. That was when the two saw the Vehicons' newest targets, Jack and Raf.

"Scrap," Miko muttered, trying to make it seem as if she was upset. Bulkhead, was upset, and transformed to pick up Jack and Raf.

"Get in," Bulkhead grunted.

"Thanks, Bulkhead," Jack said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bulkhead growled.

"We were worried about Miko," Jack replied.

"I'm right here," Miko chimed. Bulkhead continued to drive while Miko thought about how to get into the warship.

"Everyone out," Bulkhead ordered, "and this time, please stay here." Of course, Miko hadn't listened, and stayed inside the truck.

She stayed silent, hoping Bulkhead wouldn't notice while he fought some of the Vehicons. Unfortunately, Bulkhead did notice, he saw Jack and Raf, alone.

"Where's Miko?" Bulkhead asked. He heard a banging from in between his chest plates, and opened them to reveal Miko.

"Miko?" Bulkhead asked in suprise.

"The one and only, and I heaved on your floor mats. Sorry." Bulkhead extended a hand and let her out. Miko hopped to the floor as best as she could with her dizziness.

"Remind me never to do that again," Miko said. That was when a Vehicon tackled Bulkhead, and two more Vehicons appeared behind her.

Bulkhead immediately took a shot, knocking over Miko yet again.

"Bulkhead," Miko sighed as he picked a satellite dish and threw it at the Vehicons.

"Come on, let's go," Bulkhead decided, jumping into the warship.

'Yes!' Miko thought, 'Exactly where I wanted to be!' The two ran through the halls until they saw two Vehicons approaching.

"Woah!" Miko yelled as Bulkhead slid her across the floor. It was a good thing Miko was used to sliding across the halls with Starscream.

As soon as Bulkhead finished with the Vehicons, he grabbed Miko and ran through the halls, right into Arcee.

"Friendly," the femme said.

"Hello," Bulkhead replied.

"You brought the humans, huh?"

"You try getting them to stay behind!"

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here," Arcee decided.

"Uh, he's in the brig," Jack announced.

'Scrap,' Miko thought, 'that's Screamer's torture chamber.'

Everyone continued to think until more Vehicons came. Bulkhead jumped in front of the kids and started shooting at them. If only he knew he was protecting the enemy. Arcee and Bumblebee fought the Vehicons behind the humans.

Jack grabbed Miko and Raf and dragged them to an empty space, away from the falling limbs of the attackers.

The three Autobots took the lead and led them to a room, shooting all Vehicons in their paths.

"Clear," Arcee grunted.

"Wait in here," Arcee ordered.

"Why?" Bumblebee bleeped.

"They're slowing us down, and they're easy targets," Arcee replied, "They'll be okay in here as long as they stay put."

'Hey!' Miko thought, 'The Cons would be dead if they shot me!' But the Autobots had already left, locking them in the big room.

"That, was intense," Miko said.

"Was?" Raf asked.

"It's your fault we're stuck in this intensity," Jack accused, "What were you thinking, Miko?"

"Well did I ask you to follow me?"

"You wanted us to be a band, doesn't that usually mean playing together?"

"Well maybe I decided to go solo."

"Well maybe I have some regard for your safety."

"Oh I'm sorry, is your name Optimus? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead, thank you very much."

"Stop!" Raf interrupted, "Stop it! Both of you!" Raf ran away to a ledge, on the verge of tears.

'Its Jack's fault,' Miko thought, 'You never provoke a con. Especially not me, or Megatron.'

"Oh, h-hey Raf. It's okay," Jack said.

"Yeah," Miko added, "we're going to be fine."

"Uh, our bots will come back for us."

"Yeah, they're gonna take us home," Miko said, placing a comforting hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"How do you know?" Raf asked, but received no answer.

"Hey Raf, what do you make of that?" Jack asked. Miko already knew it was for a spacebridge.

Raf on the other hand, did not, and he hopped off of the ledge to get a closer look.

"It's important," Raf announced, "Real important."

"We gotta get this to Optimus," Raf said.

"How do you know it's not just a recipe for space nachos?" Miko asked, trying to make it seem like she didn't know what the picture was for.

"I know math when I see it, and that is one serious equation."

"Well can you, download it?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"I got a flash drive," Raf replied, taking it out of his backpack, "but I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is way alien." Raf walked forward a bit before turning, and seeing a Vehicon enter the room.

All three of the kids ran to the wall, but Raf ran back to retrieve his backpack, which was on the floor.

'No! You can't die! I need you alive!' Miko thought.

"Aah!" Raf screamed as the Vehicon prepared to shoot his blaster at the boy. Rad backed up and Miko covered her eyes, Jack just staring.

That was when reality hit Raf, he started running, avoiding blaster fire until he got tackled by Jack.

"Miko, take a picture!" Jack yelled.

"Ooh! Great idea!" Miko cheered, whipping out her cell phone.

"Hey, you!" Miko yelled, taking a picture of the Vehicon she knew as Steve.

"Not of that!" Jack yelled, pointing at the Vehicon, "Of that!"

"Oh," Miko said. She turned her phone to the equation and took a picture. As soon as she finished, the three humans made a break for the door.

"Go! Go! Go!" Jack yelled.

'I'll take as much time as I want,' Miko thought.

The three continued to run until a truck approached. The truck transformed and tackled the Vehicon, only to transform and drive back to the kids.

That was when Bumblebee and Arcee drove up.

"I told you to stay put!" Arcee growled.

Miko climbed into Bumblebee after Raf and the car sped away. None of the kids were expecting what was in the backseat.

"I like pie. Can we stop for pie?" Fowler asked.

"You found Fowler! Rock on!" Miko yelled.

'At least this trip wasn't a total waste,' Miko thought to herself, 'Although I was hoping I'd get to see Megatron.'

* * *

As soon as everyone else was back in base, Ratchet and Optimus returned. Optimus immediately got to work welding Ratchet's arm, and finished after a couple of minutes.

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Miko asked.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors," Ratchet stated.

"Zombies? You fought zombies and I missed it?"

"Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you," Optimus announced.

"I know, it won't happen again, Optimus. I-I promise."

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault," Miko interrupted.

"Miko, please," Bulkhead whispered.

"And check it out, recon," Miko added, whipping out her cell phone and revealing the picture of the spacebridge formula.

"Hmm, Ratchet, have a look. It could be of importance to Megatron."

'Well, duh,' Miko thought, 'these Autobots really aren't the brightest.'

"Woah, Megatron's back? That's really bad news, right?"

"I, don't understand," Ratchet said, looking at a picture of a Vehicon.

"Oops, that's the con that tried to blow Raf away. At least that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill," Miko replied, punching the air.

"Miko! Raf was almost killed! This isn't a game! When are you gonna get that through your thick skull?" Jack yelled.

"Um, we were all almost killed, Jack. You, me, Raf, even them!"

'Well, I wish that last part was true,' Miko thought.

"Well if this was just an average day with the Autobots, I don't want to be a part of it. Not anymore."

"Jack, putting you in harm's way was never our intent," Optimus announced, "However, it is no longer the safety of you three at risk, but the safety of all humankind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

"No point in long goodbyes, here's the door," Ratchet said, opening a groundbridge.

'No! Don't leave! I need you if I'm going to keep an eye on you!' Miko thought desperately.

"Come on, Raf."

"I'll be okay, Jack. See you at school."

"Sure thing." Jack started to walk down the steps only to be blocked by Arcee.

"I know, you don't exist," Jack said.

"Don't make me hunt you down," Arcee replied. Jack started to walk through the groundbridge, but Miko ran after. They both were sent to Jack's garage.

"Now I understand why you had to rush home," Miko said as Jack sat down to work on his bike.

"Don't you have something more exciting to do, Miko?" Jack asked.

"So, this is where you hang, huh? Back home in Tokyo, I have loving parents, and two purebred cats, Chi-Chi and Ding Dong," Miko lied, "I went to the best school, took piano lessons since I was three."

"How nice for you," Jack said.

"No, how boring," Miko corrected, "It wasn't me. Why do you think I jumped at the chance to transfer here?"

"Uh, to Jasper, Nevada. The entertainment capital of the world?" Jack asked with sarcasm.

"Well, the brochure lied. Piano lessons were starting to look pretty good in fact. But then, the last couple of days happened."

"Do you have a point?"

"You bet! I saw what you did today. When you saved Raf. When you came to save me."

"I've been raised to be responsible. To my schoolwork, to my mom, my job."

"Dude, hear me out. You're no fried cook. You're a rockstar! Stop trying to pretend you're normal, Jack. You'll never fit in. You were born to do so much more. I know it. I know what it's like to feel like something is over the top and you don't want to be a part of it. You need to come back."

"Thanks, Miko, but I think normal suits me fine." Miko just sighed and walked away.

'Why can't he just come back? I need him to complete my mission. I can't even begin to comprehend what Megatron would do to me if I failed! Please come back, Jack! Please!'

* * *

Miko sat down on her cot in the Autobot base, deep in her thoughts.

'Megatron wasn't supposed to use the dark energon to reanimate the dead!' Miko thought. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her deceased friends, Rumble, and Frenzy.

'You guys, if you hadn't came back to the ship, you would have been reanimated as zombies as well. I miss you two so much. But I'm doubting Megatron. Oh, why did you guys have to die? I miss your chatter. Why does everything always turn out bad for me?' Her deceased friends, dark energon, her mission. It was all too much for Miko, she broke down sobbing.

* * *

Author's Note: Revised. I hope you enjoyed the part with Rumble and Frenzy, they're going to play a role in the future. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
